goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Virtual Virus
Dark Virtual Virus is a bad character from Weatherstar4000video. Voice: Dave Crying Voice: Nikos Likes: SpongeBob SquarePants, Total Drama, The Simpsons, The Fairly OddParents, Battle for B.F.D.I., Family Guy, The Amazing World of Gumball, My Hero Academia, Dragon Ball Super, Super Mario, Big Hero 6, Ice Age, Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, Moana, My Little Pony, The Incredibles, Codename: Kids Next Door, O.K. K.O.!: Let’s Be Heroes, Adventure Time, Betty Boop, Popeye, King of the Hill, Sausage Party, Happy Harmonies, Call of Duty, Halo, Mortal Kombat, The Matrix, The LEGO Movie, Mega Man, Sonic The Hedgehog, Mech-X4, Pokémon, Shrek, Winx Club, Littlest Pet Shop, How to Train Your Dragon, Fifty Shades series, Peanuts TV Specials, Rick and Morty, Rayman, The Emoji Movie, Madagascar, Ready Player One, Avengers, Deadpool, Beavis and Butthead, American Dad!, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Stuck in the Middle, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, ComiColor Classics, Fritz the Cat, The Lion King, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Transformers, G.I. Joe, Despicable Me, Angry Kid, Garfield, The Smurfs, Hotel Transylvania, 6teen, Chowder, Cars, Game of Thrones, Heavy Traffic, Pixels, Trolls, Toy Story, Ratatoullie, Kung Fu Panda, A Bug's Life, Borderlines, Grand Theft Auto, Playboy Magazines, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Loud House, Ferdinand, Coco, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Star Wars, Family Matters, Step by Step, Full House, Steven Universe, Camp Lazlo, The Haunted World of El Superbeasto, Zootopia, Digimon, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Foodfight, Freddy Got Fingered, Summer Camp Island, Dexter's Laboratory, Craig on the Creek, Regular Show, Brickleberry, Drawn Together, Totally Spies, Camp Lazlo, Gold Diggers series, Rise of the Guardians, Heavy Traffic, Unreal Tournament, Naruto, Voltron, Robotech, Boku no Pico, Pickle and Peanut, Fortnite, Street Fighter, King of Fighters, Looney Tunes, Milo Murphy’s Law, Ace Attorney, The Walking Dead, Yu-Gi-Oh!, The Happytime Murders, Angry Video Game Nerd, Nostalgia Critic, Rocko’s Modern Life, Sgt. Frog, etc. Dislikes: Everything not made for big kids, getting grounded, Barney, The Save-Ums, Dora the Explorer, Caillou, Strawberry Shortcake, Pinkalicious and Peteriffic, Esme and Roy, Vampirina, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, True and the Rainbow Kingdom, Let's Go Luna, Shimmer and Shine, Nella the Princess Knight, Ni Hao, Kai-LAN, Sofia the First, Thomas and Friends, Pingu, Noddy, Little Einsteins, PAW Patrol, Rusty Rivets, Sid the Science Kid, Sunny Day, Little Bill, Jack’s Big Music, Boj, Trivia Category:Bad Characters Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time TroubleMakers Category:Baby show haters Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:The Simpsons fans Category:Family Guy fans Category:Total Drama lovers Category:Adventure Time lovers Category:Regular Show fans Category:The Amazing World of Gumball fans Category:Beavis and Butthead fans Category:Ready Player One fans Category:Guardians of the Galaxy fans Category:Avengers fans Category:Ralph Bakshi fans Category:Ice Age fans Category:Shrek fans Category:How to Train Your Dragon fans Category:Madagascar fans Category:Rise of the Guardians fans Category:G.I. Joe fans Category:My Little Pony fans Category:Transformers fans Category:American Dad fans Category:Bob's Burgers fans Category:South Park fans Category:Popeye fans Category:Daria fans Category:Betty Boop fans Category:Skylanders fans Category:Grand Theft Auto fans Category:Halo fans Category:Call of Duty fans Category:Dragon Ball Z fans Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Sausage Party fans Category:Adult Swim Fans Category:MTV fans Category:TV Land fans Category:Comedy Central Fans Category:Disney XD Fans Category:Disney Channel fans Category:Seth MacFarlane fans Category:Craig MCracken fans Category:The Loud House fans Category:Louren Bouchard fans Category:Blue Sky Fans Category:Pixar Fans Category:Barney haters Category:The Save-Ums haters Category:Dora haters Category:Caillou haters Category:PBS Kids haters Category:Nick Jr. haters Category:Disney Junior haters Category:Cujo fans Category:The Happytime Murders Fans Category:The Emoji Movie fans Category:Battlefield Earth fans Category:Mortal Kombat fans Category:Unreal Tournament fans Category:Rayman fans Category:Looney Tunes fans Category:King of the Hill fans Category:Shimmer & Shine Haters Category:Nella the Princess Knight haters Category:Sunny Day Haters Category:Thomas and Friends Haters Category:Sesame Street haters Category:Yo Gabba Gabba haters Category:Porn lovers Category:Peanuts fans Category:Mr. Pickles fans Category:Pickle and Peanut fans Category:Breadwinners lovers Category:Sanjay and Craig fans Category:The Wiggles haters Category:Jojo's Circus haters Category:Bubble Guppies haters Category:Team Umizoomi haters Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan haters Category:Top Wing haters Category:PAW Patrol Haters Category:Apple & Onion fans Category:Happy Tree Friends Fans Category:Rocko's modern life fans Category:My life as a teenage robot fans Category:Jimmy Neutron fans Category:Hey Arnold fans Category:Rugrats fans Category:Rocket Power fans Category:Rockstar Games fans Category:Minecraft fans Category:Van Beuren fans Category:Ren and stimpy fans Category:The Fairly OddParents fans Category:Vampirina haters Category:VeggieTales Haters Category:Rolie Polie Olie haters Category:Bing Bong's enemies Category:Motto To Love-Ru fans Category:Boku no Pico fans Category:Bowsers Category:Characters Voiced by Dave Category:The Worst Person in the World! Category:Shaun the Sheep fans Category:Wallace and Gromit fans Category:Timmy Time haters Category:MrEmperorCJ's enemies Category:Danger Mouse fans Category:Dark Meowser's Enemies Category:Hilda haters